The Twin Mirror Compact
by AisuChanAlya
Summary: BoBoiBoy Api dan Air adalah dua saudara kembar yang selalu kompak dan bekerjasama. Hingga suatu hari, BoBoiBoy Api diculik oleh segerombolan Cabai-Cabaian dan dibawa ke suatu tempat. Bisakah Air menolongnya?
**The Twin Mirror Compact © alyagupitanurmalitasari**

 **BoBoiBoy © Animonsta |** Kecuali BoBoiBoy Api dan BoBoiBoy Air, itu milik saya /plakk

 **PriPara © Takara Tomy**

 **Genre:** Family, Humor, Adventure, Alternate Universe.

 **Warning:** Typo bertebaran (mungkin), Out of Character (mungkin), Out of Story (bisa saja :P), nggak jelas, PriPara!AU, kesalahan kata/kalimat, ada yang nggak sesuai EYD, fandom lain nyempil, Panglima Scanner versi perempuan, dan lain-lain. (Bilang saja author malas nulis -_-)

 **A/N: Saya menulis fanfic ini karena melihat salah satu episode di anime PriPara. Dan, terlintaslah ide untuk menulis fanfic ini.**

 **Don't be dark readers!**

 **Dan juga, saya menistakan BoBoiBoy Api (sedikit) pas, ia diculik oleh kumpulan wanita cabai-cabaian, sama persis di Episodenya dan ku ubah dikit.**

 **.**

 **Selamat membaca!.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bukan siapa lagi kalau dua kembar ini, BoBoiBoy Api dan BoBoiBoy Air. Adalah dua saudara kembar yang selalu akur dan bekerjasama. Menolong sesama, bekerjasama dan akur itu yang membuat mereka berdua terlihat kompak. Bahkan para readers pun ingin seperti mereka berdua *Le author dikejar dari kerumunan massa*

Mereka berdua tidak akan berpisah, walaupun Hatsune Miku umurnya sudah 20 tahun *Fandom lain nyempil* *Oke ini serius*

Dilihat-lihat, penampilan mereka berbeda dan sifat mereka berdua berbeda. Walaupun berbeda, mereka sangat kompak sekali. Sampai-sampai para guru disekolahnya terheran-heran dengan ke kompakkan mereka berdua.

Tetapi, suatu saat, mereka harus berpisah. Karena ayahnya harus pergi keluar negri (Bukan berarti cerai ya ibunya -_-) dan ayahnya harus membawa Air keluar negri juga.

"APA? Air, seharsunya kau bersamaku... Kita 'kan selalu bersama" Isak Api sambil memeluk tubuh Air. Seperti saat Ichigo memeluk Akari karena memenangkan kontes Starlight Queen Cup dan menjadi ratu Starlight *Le author dibakar* *Fandom lain nyempil*

"Kakak... Aku tidak rela jika meninggalkan kakak sendirian..." Bisik Air ditelinga Api. Mendadak wajah Api berubah menjadi kaget.

"Kalau kau tidak rela meninggalkan kakakmu ini, kenapa kau menjawa 'Iya, aku akan ikut ayah' ?!" Teriak Api sampai-sampai membangunkan sang Raja Neptunus *Le author digaplek*

"Kau jahat Air, kau telah mengkhianati kakakmu ini! Bakair! BAKAIR!" Teriak Api sambil mendorong tubuh Air sampai jatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi~ *Air masih hidup, tolong turunkan katananya*

Air hanya memandang Api dengan tatapan khawatir.

.

Api akhirnya kabur dari Air dan menuju ke dunia fantasti *Oke, author serius* berlain digang-gang kecil, tetapi tidak terlalu kecil. Cuma' sedengan kok *Kok malah kesitu?!*

"Kau tega sekali Air... Huwaaa..."

Api tidak sadar kalau ada 10 pasang mata mengintainya *Banyak sekali matanya* layaknya CCTV buatan alam(?) Api terus mempercepat larinya seperti Flash saat ingin menolong sang kakek yang mau jatuh *Author dilempar kemulut T-Rex*

Dan tiba-tiba, 10 pasang mata tersebut pun keluar dan membawa jaring besar yang bisa untuk nyulik orang (Eh?)

Apa yang author ketik? Bisa untuk menyulik orang? TIDAAAAK!

Alhasil... HAP, Api ditangkap~ *Ini acaranya jadi narrator atau artis menyanyi sih?"

5 orang perempuan cabai-cabaian yang berdada besar membuat seseorang melihatnya akan ngiler seketika. Untukng saja mental Api kuat, jadi tidak tergoda oleh dada besar tersebut.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini?!" Bentak Api yang ingin melepas jaring yang menutup dirinya. Tetapi, karena jaringnya terlalu kuat Api tidak bisa melepaskannya.

"Aku ingin balas dendam kepadamu, kenapa kau dipilih untuk mewakili lomba sekolah, HAH?" Teriak salah satu perempuan cabai-cabaian. Api bergidik ngeri.

"Itu 'kan hanya takdir!" Teriak Api tak kalah kerasnya suara Hatsune Miku saat menyanyi lagu 'World is Mine' pas bagian terakhir *Le Author diinjek kerumunan massa*

.

"Ugh... Kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa sakit?" Tiba-tiba Air memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Kak Api... Dia dalam bahaya sepertinya... APA?!" Entah mengapa Air berteriak seperti itu. Seperti... Yurika Todo bertemu kecoa terbang *Iya-ya, inikan tentang BoBoiBoy. Tolong, biarkan Author hidup*

.

"SIAPA PUN TOLONG AKU!"

.

.

Itu suara teriakan yang memilukan hati para readers, bagaiman selanjutnya? Apakah Air akan menyelamatkannya?

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Hai para readers~ Maafkan saya karena sudah sangat lama tidak aktif lagi di . Karena ada suatu urusan yang harus diselesaikan *Urusan apa? Bilang saja karena aktif terus di Instagram***

 **Chapter depan nanti dilanjutkan minggu depan, soalnya banyak PR yang harus dikerjakan dan bertepatan pada hari libur. Padahal permintaan Author itu liburan nggak ada PR dan bebas ketik Fanfiction sepuasnya. Ternyata tidak. Apakah Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak padaku?~ *Kok malah curhat sih?***

 **Niatnya saya mau bikin Oneshot, tapi karena PR, ditunda~**

 **Sampai berjumpa di Chapter berikutnya para Readers~**

 **Jangan jadi Dark Readers dan jangan nge-Flame!**


End file.
